


Kisses and Crepes

by Okami01



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Akira isn't sure that he likes food as much as Ann but he's definitely happy to be on a date with her. Prompt for Shuann week 2020 - Free Day.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Shuann Week 2020





	Kisses and Crepes

" We can go down here and eat crepes, " Ann says grinning . Akira follows her through the busy streets until they settle in the crepe shop. They need to hold hands so they won't lose each other in the crowd. That's what Ann says anyway and it's fine with him. 

It's crowded in the city. The crepe shop is packed and there aren't any seats. Apparently, Ann isn't the only person who loves this place. They have to stand. Akira doesn't mind that either. Because, to take up as little space as possible in the busy city, they need to stand really close together.   
It's become a regular thing for them to go and eat crepes together. Akira likes it. Most of their dates seem to consist of eating some sort of food. Not that he minds that either.   
Ann takes a bite and sighs happily. " I probably shouldn't eat these as much. I have to get serious." She looks down at her crepe, some sort of overly sweet chocolatey thing.

" Well… maybe tomorrow. And I mean… some people have different metabolisms and stuff. Like you burn calories faster and I bet we burn them when we're-" she leans closer and whispers. "Running through palaces. You know? It's science!"

Akira smiles and nods. He doesn't think that it is but she looks so happy that he isn't going to disagree. She looks really cute when she's happy.  
The fried cheese and vegetables in his own sag down and he bites at it. 

Ann keeps talking. About how she is going to exercise. Even though the work that they do has to burn calories or something. She talks about this new romantic comedy she's been watching. Akira's never watched it before but if Ann likes it that much then he's going to try it. 

She looks down at her crepe again. Now almost completely gone. " You never try the sweet ones. Do you want some of it?"

There's barely any left. After eating a bunch of salty stuff he doesn't exactly want too. Caught up in the heat of the moment, or something like that, he leans forward and kisses Ann. She blushes and when he leans backwards again, he starts to blush himself. 

" Like chocolate, " he mutters, smiling a bit. Licking his lips.

" Akira," Ann says with a mock pout on her face. " Don't just surprise me like that."

" Sorry I just-"

Ann pulls Akira down by his shoulders suddenly. Kisses him back. Their lips meet and soon so do their tongues in a kiss that's probably less chaste then something in the middle of a crowded sidewalk. Ann moans and Akira moans because of her sounds.

When they finally pull apart, both their faces are redder than the strawberries in Ann's crepe. She giggles. Licks her lips and smiles in triumph. 

" If you're going to steal something you need to be ready for someone to steal it back."

Akira doesn't think that's how it works but at the same time he's glad it does. 

" I guess I'll have to try and steal it again," he laughs.

" Heh, I wouldn't complain if you tried."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Shuann week! Thanks for reading! Those two are really cute together I have to write them more.


End file.
